La prêtresse des Dragons
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: OS : Lucy est jetée. Rejetée par Natsu, exclue de son équipe, elle fuit la guilde. Mais elle se souvient d'une rencontre avec une suivante à sa mère. Elle quitte Fairy Tail et débloque de nouveaux pourvoir, ceux de sa mere avant elle. Ceux des Prêtresses des Dragons.


Sujet tres utilisé pour fictions à chapitres et OS en tout genres : les prêtresse des

dragons et Lucy qui quitte la guilde, Lissana est la mehnate

Combinant plusieurs fictions lient sur ces sujets, j'écris donc une assez long OS, en utilisant MON vocabulaire et MON histoire.

En espérant que cela vous plaise

Lucy sorti de son lit. Il était désormais vide. Pas de Natsu.

Il n'y avait plus de Natsu depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis le retour de cette pimbêche prétentieuse !

Elle s'habille en vitesse, grignota un bout de pain et sorti. Elle voulait parler a Natsu. Elle devait lui parler. Savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Pourquoi ils partaient en missions dans elle depuis le retour de la jeune blanche.

A la guilde, le silence était le maître mot. Pas un son n'en sortait. Pourtant, Lucy constata qu'il y avait du monde. Et pas qu'un peu. Elle entra et chercha des yeux celui qu'elle aimait. Mais il était absent. Elle s'assit alors au bar, et essaye de discuter avec Mirajane.

PDV

\- Oye Mira !

\- Salut Lucy, répondit l'aînée des Strauss.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi ce silence ?

\- Oh, sa...bah y'a pas l'équipe mascotte de la guilde. Alors forcément, on s'ennui.

Mon coeur se serra. L'équipe mascotte. Mon ancienne équipe. J'essayais de prendre un air détaché.

\- Oh...ok. Natsu est pas là non plus donc...

Mira prit un air malicieux.

\- Oh...ton chéri est pas la. Tu l'aimeeeee !

Je rougis.

\- Na...nan ! Bien sur que non !

Elle me regarda en rigolant. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompue.

Quelqu'un défonça la porte.

\- Yo les nazes !, lança un certain mage aux cheveux roses.

Mon coeur rata un battement. Il était rentré !

\- Je veut vous annoncer un truc !

Il prit Lissana dans ses bras.

\- Nous sommes officiellement en couple !

Arghhhh ! Mira me jeta un coup d'œil navré et je sorti de la guilde les larmes aux yeux. Natsu ne le remarqua même pas.

J'en pouvais plus.

Je restais dans le parc de la guilde. Tous faisaient la fête, pour célébrer le nouveau couple. Sauf moi. Je ne veut pas le célébrer. J'ai été remplacée.

Je rentra dans la guilde de nouveau. Il faisait froid dehors.

\- Tient, Lucy, approche s'il te plait.

Natsu. Il m'avait donc enfin remarquée. Je me prit a espérer...mais non, il en aime une autre.

\- Luce, je t'annonce que tu n'est plus dans l'équipe. Lissana te remplace. Elle est plus cool et plus puissante. Toi on doit toujours te protéger. Pas elle. Donc voila.

Son regard se Voila un instant, puis reprit sa couleur originelle.

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ! Je suis pas si faible, je...

Erza m'interrompis.

\- Si Lucy, tu est faible.

\- Ah...mais, je...je n'ai jamais été autre chose qu'une remplaçante ?

Natsu me regarda dans les yeux. Il sembla hésiter l'espace de un instant, mes ses yeux clignèrent rapidement.

\- Exact ! Bye bye !

Les yeux baignés de larmes, je sorti de la guilde en sprintant. Je n'avais plus personne. Mais il avaient raison. J'étais faible. Je devais devenir plus forte.

En chemin, une discussion avec une domestique se rappela a moi.

" Flash Back "

\- Mademoiselle Lucy ! Vous êtes de retour.

\- Oui Madeleine, me revoilà...

\- Mlle, je...je doit vous avouer quelque chose...

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien. Il s'agit de vos pouvoirs, et des raisons de la disparition de votre mère.

Je fus surprise.

\- Mère ? Mère est morte de maladie.

\- Eh bien non mademoiselle. Dame Layla est décédée au cours d'une mission.

\- Que...

\- Commençons par ses pouvoirs : dame Layla, en plus d'être une puissante constellationiste, était une prêtresse de dragon. D'une puissance inégalée. Une prêtresse est unique. Il n'y en avait qu'une pour chaque pouvoir des dragons slayers. C'était leurs responsables. Elles détenaient un pouvoir de dragon slayer et le maîtrisait assez bien pour pouvoir les vaincre en cas de problème. Dès qu'une prêtresse venait à disparaitre, ses pouvoirs étaient transmis à toutes les autres.

Elle reprit son souffle, les yeux brillants.

\- Quand l'avant dernière prêtresse est venue a disparaitre de ce monde, votre mère, la dernière, s'est donc retrouvée avec tout les pouvoirs de dragons slayer réunis. Une puissance si forte qu'elle peinait a la contenir. Cette puissance a fini par la détruire. Au cours d'une mission, elle n'a pas réussi à les contrôler. Cela lui a été fatal.

Je restais immobile, suivant son histoire. Ma mère ? Prêtresse des dragons ? Puissante a en mourir ?

\- Votre père, en a été anéanti. Refusant que ce sort vous arrive, a vous, donc dernière prêtresse de naissance, il a sceller vos pouvoirs. Ils auraient dut arriver a la mort de votre mère. Il en a décider autrement.

\- Je. Attendez. J'ai des pouvoirs de prêtresse.

\- Oui Mlle. Vous êtes surpuissante.

\- Comment descelle t-on ces pouvoirs ?

\- Dame Lucy...cela vous tuerai. Il faut une force incroyable pour parvenir à les maîtrisez. Une volonté d'acier.

\- Oh, bien. Merci Madeleine, je m'en vais voir pere.

\- Bonne chance Dame Lucy.

\- A toi aussi Madeleine.

" Fin Flash Back "

Mais oui ! Il me suffisait de exceller ces pouvoirs.

Une fois de plus, je fit demi tour et entra à la guilde. Lissana et Natsu n'y étaient plus. Mira me salua. Je l'ignorais. Elle fait sa gentille en l'absence de sa soeur.

J'entra dans le bureau du maître.

\- Maître, je veut quitter Fairy Tail !

\- Ma petite Lucy...pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai plus ma place ici. Je souhaite partir.

\- Eh bien je ne peut pas accepter cela. Tu risque de partir sur un simple coup de tête.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, rassurez vous. J'ai fais mon choix. Je veut en plus desceller mes pouvoirs.

\- Ce moment devait arriver...

\- Vous étiez au courant.

\- Oui...enfin, passons. Tu pourra les desceller sur l'île de Tenroh. Le dernier dragon de l'univers, Acnologia, s'y trouve. Si tu est vraiment ce que tu dit être, il t'obéira. Tu oeu partir. Mais ne quitte pas la guilde. Prend plutot des...disons des "vacances".

\- Je.. Oui master. Merci.

\- Je t'en prit. Si tu revient, tu passera S. Mais saches que je devrais inventer un mensonge auprès de la guilde. Si tu tarde trop, je serais obligé d'annoncer ta mort.

\- Qu'importe. Merci Maître. Au revoir.

Et j'ai filer.

1 année complète est déjà passée. Me voici dans le train pour Magnolia. Me voici de retour.

J'étais devant la guilde. Un an. Une longue année venait de s'écouler. J'étais une prêtresse des dragons accomplie. Sans aucun doute la dernière. Bon, j'avais legerement changer. Mais j'étais bien mieux dans ma peau. Habillée d'un long tee-shirt noir et rouge sang, mes cheveux blonds zébrés de mèches noires, un slim noir troué laissant apparaître un collant rouge sang également. Une chaîne portant une croix finissait mon nouveau style. La nouvelle Lucy.

J'ouvrit la porte de la guilde. Enfin, je défonçais la porte de la guilde.

Elle était pleine. Tout ces visages si familiers me revinrent à l'esprit. Mira, Levy, Elfman, Cana, Kinana, Erza, Gray et Jubia, le maître, mais surtout ceux que je pouvais dorénavant dominer : Gajeel, Luxus, Wendy et Natsu.

Lissana était présente également.

Mira et Levy se levèrent et coururent vers moi, en larmes. Je me dit que, finalement, je leur avait peut être un peu manquer. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent net et firent demi tour. Elle me lancèrent un sourire narquois et retournèrent chacune dans les bras d'une chasseur de dragon : Levy dans ceux de Gajeel, et Mira dans ceux de Luxus.

Lissana s'approcha.

\- Hey poupée, t'es pas censée être morte ?

\- Désolée de te décevoir pimbêche, mais je suis toujours la.

\- Le maître a dit que t'étais partie en mission. Comme tu revenais pas, on en a conclue que tu t'étais barrée. Ou que t'avais enfin clamser.

\- Charmant...et toi pétasse, sa te dit rien de clamser ?

\- Eh ! Tu te...

Natsu avait commencer a parler. Puis il s'arrêta net. Il sembla hésiter, son expression partagée entre la joie, la tristesse et la rage. Mais bien vite, il reprit son expression narquoise.

\- Tu te la ferme et tu laisse ma copine tranquille !

\- C'est trognon ! Tu défend ta princesse ! Minable...

\- Répète un peu !

\- Oui Lissana, ton mec est un minable. Comme toi.

Elle me fonce dessus. Natsu tenta de la retenir, mais rien n'y fit. Elle me fonça dedans et me démolit a coups de pieds. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me releva et dit :

\- Bon, c'est pas tout sa mais je suis attendue. Je suis revenue te démolir et je quitte la guilde.

Elle me regarda bouche bée.

\- Comment tu peur rien n'avoir. T'es pas Lucy !

\- Et si, c'est moi. Mais j'ai légèrement plus de pouvoirs qu'avant. Par le pouvoir du météor des constellations. Je t'invoque, pouvoir divin des dragons. Vient a moi, Luminora !

La salle s'éclaira. A la fin de cette attaque, Lissana se traînait à terre, avant de cesser de bouger. Elle allait survivre. Je le savais.

\- Bon, tchao les nazes !

Je sorti de la guilde. Ils n'avaient pas bouger et semblaient perdus.

Vers la sortie de la ville, un bras m'arrêta net. Me demandant qui en était le propriétaire, je me retournais. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vu Zeleph. Non, pas celui qui avait failli tous nous détruire a Tenroh...Enfin si, lui, mais je le connaissais bien mieux. C'était plus un frère de cœur maintenant, après une année complète passée avec lui et Acnologia.

\- Lu, tu ne devrais pas partir ainsi.

\- Tu te fous de moi Zel ! J'entre a Sabertooth dans quelques heures, j'y vais !

\- Non, tu ne doit pas y aller. Retourne a la guilde et tu aura tes explications.

J'hesitais un instant. Je décidais alors d'accepter, mais a une condition.

\- Seulement si tu vient avec moi.

Ce fut son tour d'hésiter. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, pour enfin finir par hocher la tête.

\- Ok, accepta t-il. Tu comprendra mieux tout sa en y allant.

\- Si je les tue pas avant, ruminais-je.

Nous retournions donc a la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Je défonçais de nouveau la porte, ou ce qu'il en restait, et fut surprise de nouveau. Lissana trainais dans un coin, loin des autres. Eux étaient en larmes ou énervés, certains les deux, voir plus, comme Erza.

\- Luce !

Je reconnue tout de suite cette voix. Natsu...

Je le vit arriver vers moi avec un sourire dont seul lui avait le secret. Par un formidable maintient de moi même, je le repoussait, imposant ma main entre lui et moi.

\- T'a quoi toi ! Tu crois qu'il et potes ou quoi ?

\- Luce, mais enfin...tu...

Il fut interrompu par Erza, qui essaya de rester calme.

\- Natsu, elle ne sais pas.

\- Oui..., confirma Mira en lançant un regard plein de haine et de dégoût envers sa jeune sœur.

\- Pas au courant de quoi les nazes ? De votre attitude de merde envers moi, ou de votre personnalité écœurante ?

Je rageais. Mais Zeleph m'arrêta.

\- Luce. Ils étaient contrôlés.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- C'est vrai Lucy, confirma dénouerai Erza. C'était affreux. On voyait tout. On étaient la...sans l'être. Elle nous imposait ses pensées et ses phrases. On essayait pourtant de se contrôler. De réagir. Mais c'était impossible.

\- Ok...d'un, c'est qui "elle" ?

\- Lissana. Enfin, celle qui lui ressemble. C'est une mage de contrôle mental, elle a utiliser son pouvoir dès son arrivée.

\- Ok...et la vraie Lissana ?

Mira me lança un regard plein de tristesse.

\- On en sait rien. On sait juste que c'est pas elle.

J'avais du mal à les croisent. Beaucoup de mal.

\- Bon, de deux, comment sa se fait que vous n'ayez rien vu ?! C'est une de vos amis ! La soeur de deux d'entre vous.

\- On a rien vu, c'est vrai..., soupira Mira.

\- On a pas eu le temps, elle a prit le contrôle, continua Elfman. C'est une homme cette petite. Redoutable !

Un homme...j'en doute, enfin...a quoi bon essayer de leur trouver des accusations. Apparement, je ne peut rien faire pour leur en vouloir. Ils ont trop d'excuses !

Natsu s'approcha de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir déjà vu Natsu pleurer.

\- Je suis tellement désolé ! Je me dégoûte ! J'ai pourtant essayer...j'ai essayer de me contrôler. Mais a chaque fois que je croyais reussir, elle me bloquais.

Oui, c'était vrai. Parfois, je le voyais beuguer. Il me défendait, puis ses yeux se voulaient et il redevenait méchant. Je me rappelais alors que les mages de Fairy Tail était plutôt cool quant Lissana était pas la. Mais je les rejetaient, croyant qu'ils simulaient. Ensuite, ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprend. Et moi je pensais qu'ils se foutaient de moi.

\- Je...je vous croit. Je vous croit tous. Mais cela ne change rien.

Tous le regardèrent, surpris et désolés.

\- Lucy, pourquoi ?, tenta Grey.

\- Parce que je ne suis plus la même Lucy. Je suis la prêtresse des dragons la dernière vivante. Je ne contrôle pas tout mes pouvoirs et je peut devenir dangereuse.

\- Lucy. On veut que tu reste. Tu reste notre Lucy, changée ou non.

Je sentais que j'allais craquer. Je ne devais pas. Je risquais de les tuer !

\- Non, je refuse de vous mettre en danger, je ne veut pas que...!

Natsu m'interromps en m'embrassant. D'abord surprise, je fini par le laisser faire. Depuis le temps que j'en avait envie. Il n'aimait pas Lissana, nous étions tout deux vivants et je l'aimais. Lui aussi visiblement.

Il fini par se détacher de moi. Il était rouge pivoine et s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolé Luce, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit...ne part pas, je t'en prit, je...

Ce fut à mon tour de l'interrompre, de la même manière que précédemment.

A cours d'oxygène, je le lâchais donc.

\- Je ne veut pas partir. Pas si ça veut dire m'éloigner de toi. Je t'aime Natsu.

Il me garda dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi MA Luce.

Je sourit en entendant ce surnom. Le seul à l'utiliser je croit...le seul que j'aimais aussi. Je les aimaient tout les deux, lui et le surnom.

\- Je ne part pas. Du moins plu maintenant. Je contrôlerais mes pouvoirs. Meme si je peut commander à Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy avec. Ey même a Luxus !

Devant leurs regards étonnés, je continua.

\- Prêtresse des dragons, chef des chasseurs de dragons et des tueurs de dieux.

\- Oh, tu commande ma chérie, répondit Natsu, pas du tout inquiet pour lui même.

\- Sa va changer pour une fois !

Tout allait bien. Nous étions ensemble, dans une guilde qui formait ma famille. J'étais heureuse.

A jamais.


End file.
